Silence
by Shimmer Popstar
Summary: Torture time... I OWN NOTHING! Based in Season 2, with Ms. Marvel, the Vision and the Scarlet Witch.  Review if you want more
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I JUST FELT LIKE MAKING UP A STORY. OK, SUM-MA-RY!:**

**WHAT IF JAN/ WASP HAD A DEADLY SECRET? WHAT IF HANK/ ANT MAN FOUND OUT THE SECRET? REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! BASED IN SEASON 2, THE TEAM NOW HAVE MS. MARVEL, VISION, AND, MY ALL-TIME FAVOURITE HERO, THE SCARLET WITCH! S.H. xxx**

**Silence**

Janet Van-Dyne ,a.k.a. The Wasp wasn't in her usual happy mode that day. The Avengers had been fighting off the Masters of Evil (AGAIN!) and Jan had been fighting the Enchantress and her Executioner with the Hulk.

Jan was cross and stressed-out completely. She was sweaty and her head was banging from so much violence. She zapped and zapped and zapped until she couldn't zap anymore. The same went with Enchantress, who was exhausted as well.

Jan sucked in all the breath left in the air at that moment in time, then swept forward, smacking Enchantress right across the face with one swift punch.

Jan watched as all their enemies exploded into green puffs of smoke.

''Good aim, sis-'' began Enchantress, but was interrupted by her disappearance in amongst the emerald gas.

That's when time completely stopped for Janet Van-Dyne.

Her fat fists became small, skinny hands.

She breathed out instead of in.

Her head banged with memories, horrible, terrible memories she quickly got rid of when the team gathered together for a celebration of yet another win against their arch-enemies.

''A toast to the future!''yelled Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man.

Everyone cheered, except for Jan, who felt so...NUMB.

Silence filled her, her breaths were rattled.

Everything turned midnight-black. Jan had fainted.

…...

Wanda Maximoff, a.k.a. The Scarlet Witch, sat still in her spotless white hospital seat, watching over her best friend's lifeless form on the bed.

When the Avengers had first met Wanda, she had been out-of-control, angry and fierce. Her father had killed her brother, Quiksilver/ Pietro, and Wanda was locked up in an orphanage with her younger step-sister, Polaris/ Lorna, who had been abducted by the Kree a little later on, making Wanda even more furious.

Her telekinetic powers had overpowered her, making her dangerously unstable.

Through that big fight, when almost every hero had been brutally murdered, the Wasp had reached out and stopped Wanda, with the help of Black Panther, the one Wanda had a great, big crush on.

''Urrrrcchhh..''mumbled Jan, opening up her eyes.

''You're awake!'' exclaimed Wanda, happily.

''What's going on?'' asked Jan.

''Well...''

…...

Hank ruffled his hair, anxious about Jan. Something had definitely been wrong, Jan had never, ever fainted like that, well, apart from in his dreams.

Hank shook his head, a little cross that Wanda hadn't been able to use her telepathy to find the answer for why Jan was acting so...so...incomplete.

Ruffling his hair again, Hank looked at the only photo he had of both of them, the one with Carol in the midst of an argument with the cameraman, blocking out the view of him and Jan almost-completely. He remembered how he'd had a HUGE crush on Jan since Day One, but, then again, all the other boys at the high school they went to did as well.

Hank then realised something. Sure, Jan had loads of friends, but she'd never mentioned...family.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: LA-LA-LA-LA! CHAP-TER TWO! NO MORE OF THIS TILL' I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! S.H. xxxx**

**Silence**

Hank sneaked inside Jan's room, then started searching for family photos. Why he was doing this, he had absolutely no idea.

_Come on Hank, pull yourself together! You're turning into a stalker!_ A little voice inside his head told him.

Hank shook his head, knocking out the voice completely. And, just at that very moment in time, he spotted a black-and-white photograph of Jan, with a long-haired girl, who just looked a slight bit older than her, and a guy with a fluffy beard and a shaved head, hidden under a big, Roman- gladiator-designed-helmet and an equally big staff.

They all looked so happy, the old guy grinning like a Cheshire cat and both girls smiling sweetly and holding hands.

The sound of the door opening freaked-out Hank, who twisted around, ready for the perfect excuse to bake up inside his brain cells.

But it was just the Vision, a robot that Hank's once greatest creation ever, Ultron, had created. It was a good thing Vision had seen the great evil inside of his master and joined the Avengers a while later.

''I must ask-why are you in Janet's room, Dr. Pym?'' questioned Vision, eyeing Hank suspiciously.

Hank mirrored Vision's look saying, ''Why are YOU in here, Vision?''

''To find out why Ms. Van- Dyne fainted. She is a fighter, after all.'' replied the green, red and yellow-coloured robot, then started searching the room.

Hank carefully slid the photo of Jan and the ''happy people'' inside his lab coat pocket, then started leaving.

''Vision, I was trying to figure out the same thing as you, but you'll probably have better luck!'' declared Hank, just as he walked out the door, then grabbed another photo which looked interesting and left before Vision could say anything more.

…...

Jan felt sick with hunger. She wouldn't tell Wanda, though, because she didn't want her friend to get into a frenzy over food. The funny plastic cord-thingie attached to her wrist supplied her water into her system, so at least she wasn't de-hydrated, too.

''How is the patient?'' asked a voice.

Jan cracked open an eyelid to see a nurse with chocolate brown hair, a big butt and a thin stomach look right at her.

''Fine. Just fine.''muttered Jan, startling both the nurse and Wanda quite a bit.

''I think she need some food, I'll bring medicine for the hunger pains!'' exclaimed the nurse-with-the-big-behind, once she'd found the right words to say after she'd been shocked.

''Cool.'' replied Wanda, her burgundy-red hair glowing in the bright, white light of the hospital room.

The nurse simply nodded and scuttled off to get the medicine.

Wanda looked across at Jan. Jan rubbed her eyes and sat up straight, after a bit of wriggling and help from her red-headed friend.

''I'll ring Hank...shall I?'' said Wanda.

Jan nodded and lay her head back on the large, lovely, plush cushion and closed her eyes.

And remembered everything.

…...

Enchantress had never felt so weird after battle, maybe she was just plain tired? She told Executioner to leave her in peace whilst she cleared her head with a steaming hot bath.

And she remembered everything, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CHAPTER THREE! P.S.: I LISTENED TO PERFECT BY PINK WHILE WRITING THIS, THAT'S WHY IT'S A BIT SAD( AS IN UPSETTING!). S.H. Xxxx**

**P.S.S.: SPOILER ALERT! SUPER-DUPER-SPOILER-ALERT!**

** Silence**

Laughing. That's what the two sisters were doing. On had long, straight, blonde hair and the other had short, cropped, brown hair. The oldest one was nine, the other one was the youngest and was six.

Most people wouldn't have thought they were sisters. They were completely different from each other. The blondie was a ''School Queen'', a popular girl at school, the one all the boys liked and all the girls hated except for two, who were her friends, and were also ''School Queens''. The brownie was infamous, yet was always happy just being that, with one friend, a total misfit like her, named Jane. The two popular friends of the blondie's names were Plectra and Siam.

The two sisters' names were Amora and Sally. Their mother was always away in France on big business trips, _apparently_, so they only had three photos and a rusty, old horseshoe that used to belong to their mum (I'm British!).

Amora was sweet and sour, with a lovely, happy personality sometimes, but the rest of the time was bitter and angry. Sally was always so happy and carefree, only rarely was she sad or angry, unlike her big sister!

That day, their father had been at a very important meeting, so the two girls played in the garden, playing on the swings and the slide and dancing around the mushroom circle which had created a ''fairy ring''.

Suddenly, their dad rushed outside and told Amora to pack all her favourite things and run away with him. Sally watched this all, simply staring, as her daddy and big sister packed up and left.

Then she burst into tears, running onto the driveway, screaming, ''COME BACK!''

They didn't come back for a whole three days. It felt like centuries to Sally.

When they got back, their father ignored her. Amora tried, but failed epically.

''You're gonna' go again? Forever?'' sobbed Sally, clutching her sister's hand desperately.

''…...Yes, sorry sister, it's for the best! We...I...can't come back. Watch.'' Amora said, lighting up her hand with a big ball of lime green light.

Shocked and scared, Sally leapt back and fell on her bottom. She started crying again.

''Sis- AMORA! I need you! WHY CAN'T I COME?'' screeched Sally, clawing at her sister's amazing green, fully-sequinned, ball gown, unhappily.

''Let's go, Amora!'' declared their daddy, grabbing Amora's wrist tightly, ''Loki awaits!''

''NO!'' screamed Amora suddenly, '' We can't leave sissy!''

She screamed and shrieked and screeched and shouted till' she was shoved into black-and-white-coloured portal.

''No...daddy...'' whispered Sally, tears still flowing from her eyes and down her chubby cheeks.

''Sorry, little bumblebee, you'll have to stay with Uncle and Auntie Frankie now.'' whispered her dad, before disappearing inside the portal.

The portal closed up as Uncle and Auntie Frankie burst in, grabbing up their niece in one, big cuddle, all three of them together, and, after that, Sally became Janet Van-Dyne, a happy, bouncy girl with a nice, cute, little figure and forgot everything that had ever happened back then.

That is until she saw the Enchantress. She was elegant and beautiful, with long, straight blonde hair, rosy-red lips and pale white, spotless skin. What attracted Jan/ Sally the most was the emerald green clothing.

It was a more trimmed, ultra-improved version of the ball gown that her big sister Amora had worn.

That was when that horrible nightmare of a childhood started up again.

…...

Enchantress, or Amora, sobbed many tears into the still-steaming-hot-water of the bathtub, letting all her emotions out that she held in for such a very, very long time.

Grabbing her hair in her hands, she tugged it, revealing a head of beautiful, chocolate brown curls, just like...Jan's.

She ripped off the materialised skin disguise of vampire-white skin, revealing well-tanned, though slightly freckled, skin.

She pulled herself up and out of the water to take out her contact lenses, to reveal bright blue eyes, not dark, mysterious brown ones.

And she smiled a weak, pathetic smile.

Boy, she looked so much like her little sister now.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH YEAH! 7 REVIEWS! CHAPTER 4 IS HERE! S.H. Xxxx**

**Silence**

Amora, or the Enchantress, magicked herself into her villainess form, suddenly inspired to do something she thought was right. But it was just so, so wrong.

She thought about her sister, Sally, now known as the Wasp, and knew what she had to do for the good of their lives.

She'd hypnotise Sally and make her into a villainess like her, who would eventually join the Masters of Evil! It was the perfect plan. All she needed to do was track down her sister and teleport her here with the very thought of it, thanks to her magic powers.

_No, it's not thanks! These powers are a curse! _Thought Amora, slamming her fist into the bathroom mirror, breaking the delicate glass and cutting her knuckles.

Tears streamed down her eyes as she healed her fists and searched for her sister.

Using her magic, she opened a magic portal in the broken mirror and looked at Sally, walking round the NYC City hospital, looking like a ghost.

Amora raised her hand, twisted it slightly and whispered a spell under her breath.

And in only a few minutes' time, Sally had vanished and re-appeared in the bathtub!

…...

Carol Danvers, a.k.a. Ms. Marvel, walked into the entrance of the hospital, slightly shocked by the bright white lights when they zapped into her eyes.

Carol tossed back her hair and blew at her loose, tangled-up fringe and walked quickly to the counter.

The receptionist had thick, curly black hair and forced a small, slick smile onto her face as Carol arrived.

''Hello, my name is Sue, who are you here to see, darling?'' asked the nurse named Sue, pretending to be rifling through many paper documents and files.

'' Janet Van- Dyne, a friend.'' replied Carol, frowning at how strange this lady was acting, so she added, ''You okay?''

''Perfectly fine, thank you. Now, Room 5, Section 101, is what you want for Janet Van-Dyne.'' said Sue, going all straight-faced and even stranger.

Carol simply nodded and jogged up the steps to the room where her good friend Jan was waiting for her. Hopefully she'd be awake and alive by now.

She ran into the room, then slowed slowed down and pulled back the rubbery-plastic curtains to reveal...oh, just Wanda and...HANK?

''Uh...Hank...I didn't even know you'd be here!'' exclaimed Carol, raising an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

''Jan's gone for a walk around the building...thought I'd give her a little surprise!'' declared the scientist, looking a bit sad as he peered at the empty bed.

''She'll be back any minute now- in fact, right now!'' said Wanda, looking up anxiously at the un-moving white shower curtains.

Hank fiddled with his thumbs while Carol plopped herself down on the bed, still wondering about what was wrong with the receptionist, Sue.

She had big black bags of sleep under her eyes, poorly hidden under a thin layer of concealer. Sue's skin had been slightly green, and her bitten-at nails looked like claws.

Wanda bit her lip and shuffled nervously in her seat.

None of them knowing Jan wouldn't be coming back. At all.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I IGNORE ALL CRITISIM, FLAMES AND HATERS. HERE'S CHAPTER FIVE, IN WHICH RATING OF THIS STORY GOES UP TO T. MOSTLY BECAUSE CAROL'S A CRAZED DRIVER WHEN SHE'S GETTING CHASED BY THE SUPER SKRULL IN AN ARMY TANK, HANK'S WORRIED ABOUT JAN TOO MUCH AND WANDA ACTS LIKE A BRAT!**

**Silence**

Carol wiped the sweat from her forehead as she ran through the hospital a second time.

_Where the heck has Jan got to?_ She thought, biting her bottom lip with worry.

Carol, Wanda and Hank had been waiting half an hour for Janet. Maybe she was just running late?

Wanda was getting slightly annoying now, sending through her twentieth psychic message in only ten short minutes. Having superpowers was really good, otherwise Carol would've only been halfway round this stupid building!

Then again, it was silly having a big yellow line flowing all around you body when you used your powers. Carol stopped biting her lower lip to smile at a little black girl with curly hair and in a wheelchair.

She walked up to receptionist. It wasn't the strange woman named Sue. It was a guy with purple, spiky hair and a big earring in his right nostril, in the shape of a dolphin. Disgusted, Carol forced a grin onto her face and walked up to him.

''May I help you?'' he asked, staying straight-faced and simple, much like Sue had done.

'' I can't seem to find Janet Van-Dyne. I think she may be missing.'' replied Carol.

''Ummm...let's see...'' muttered the man, clicking away on his laptop immediately.

_Maybe this weird behaviour is plain typical here at NYC Main Hospital? _Thought Carol.

''Here we go!'' declared the receptionist, who seemed to be grinning wickedly, turned the laptop round to face Carol.

''Oh!'' Carol was shocked to see a bunch of Skrulls holding up a lady with chocolate brown hair.

''You're a Skrull.'' she said.

''Super Skrull, actually.'' said the guy, then transformed into the horrible beast he was.

People started screaming and running away when he started shooting fire bolts at them.

Carol quickly covered herself with an absorbing shield, the shot an energy blast at the Super Skrull.

He dodged it and grabbed out a remote control. He pressed a button and a HUGE army tank burst through the wall.

Super Skrull jumped inside it, laughing. Carol growled and bared her teeth as Wanda came running down the stairs, with Hank puffing and panting behind her.

Carol couldn't help smiling. Almost giggling, even. Wanda glared at her, looking like she was going to go into Brat Mode. Not good. Hank frowned at Carol. He saw the tank and jumped back in surprise.

''Get in my car! We need to get this thing out of the hospital!'' shouted Carol over the roar of the tank, which was starting up and ready to attack.

The three sprinted out of the building and into Carol's car.

'' A _Mini_? You're kidding right? No way in hell am I going in _that_! We'll get squashed FLAT!'' screamed Wanda, as the tank raced towards them.

She yelped in shock when Hank shoved her in the boot and slammed down the boot door, locking it firmly. Muffled noises of protest from the brat were barely heard over the scream of the Mini starting up.

Hank jumped into the passenger seat at the front of car and just as he slammed the car door, the car zoomed away from the hospital.

''Shit!'' snapped Carol crossly as the tank raced after them, '' That thing's been revved up like a racing car!''

'' Oh God, we're not gonna' make it!'' cried out Hank.

'' Hank.'' mumbled Carol, driving into a dark, well-hidden cave.

''What?'' asked Hank as she pulled over and stopped the car.

'' Jan's not with the Skrulls. I saw a photo of the Skrulls with a teenager, but it wasn't her. It was a mistake any dummy like a Skrull could make, so don't freak out when I tell you...'' said Carol.

'' She's gone?'' Hank whispered, looking numb and confused.

'' If she didn't make it...Hank. I never told you this because everyone thought I'd fallen for Mar-Vell! We broke up recently because, to be honest, I'm in love. With _you_.''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW FOR MORE. FLAMES, HATES AND NEGATIVE CRITISM WILL BE USED TO MAKE CAROL AND HANK A COUPLE, AND I DON'T THINK THAT WOULD BE VERY GOOD, DO YOU?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YO! CHAPTER SIX- SOME MAKING OUT FROM A GLOW-GIRL AND A DUMB SCIENTIST...NO OFFENSE TO HANK OR ANYTHING... AND THE NEW VILLIANESS...AND THE BRAT! WAHAHA!**

**ME: _OH YES!_**

**YOU: _OH NOOO!_**

**ENJOY. S.H. Xxxx(CONTAINS EVIL JAN, MY OC, MAGICKE!)**

**Silence**

Jan's head had never hurt so bad in years. From walking in the hospital...to end up in Enchantress' bathtub. Jan spat out bubbles and rubbed her eyes thoroughly as she climbed out.

Amora turned and saw her younger sister was suffering.

'' Don't worry Sal, I'll make everything all better again...''

And she did, but for all good people in the world, it wasn't better than before...it was worse.

…...

Wanda was crushed up inside the boot. She was stuck between a barbecue set and a bag of Barbie Dolls.

_What the heck does Carol do with all this stuff?_ Wanda thought, wriggling around to try and get free.

Then she knew what she had to do.

''Get me outta' here! I want to get out, so let me out!'' she screamed, her eyes glowing bright red.

Wanda shot a Hex Bolt at the boot door, making it fling straight open.

''You guys are _so,oooo_ DEAD! Where's a towel? I've been soaked in grease and-'' began Wanda angrily.

Then she stopped talking and let her jaw drop to the ground.

''O.M.G.''

…...

Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye, lay down in a hammock, enjoying the seemingly eternal sunshine.

Until his mobile phone went off.

''Aaaahh!'' he cried out, before falling out of his paradise as he crashed to the ground.

''Whoever's calling right now is so effin' dead!'' he snarled, then picked up the phone.

''Hel-''

''Oh God Clint, it's me, Wanda, can't explain, just get your butt over here with the rest of the Avengers, this is super-duper serious!''

''Okay, be right there!''

''HURRY!''

The call ended and Clint got up.

And got thwacked right on the head. By the Living Laser's blast of energy.

…...

Amora had Sally completely under her control. For now. She'd eventually find a spell that would last forever.

Amora hugged her now emotionless sister lovingly, letting her emotions go again. She cried and cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

''I've missed you!'' sobbed Amora, then pulled away, realising Sally couldn't possibly hear her.

Amora bit her lip and looked at the mirror and closed up the portal, as well as fixing up the mirror.

''We've attacked the Avengers. They've all been captured except for three.'' declared Baron Zemo, as Amora came out of the bathroom. He paused for a second, seeing Sally.

''Who's that?'' he questioned, pointing at Sally suspiciously.

Amora just smiled sweetly.

''Baron Zemo'' she said, ''This is my- I mean, the new member of our little group, her name is...Magicke.''


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PEACE OUT, PEOPLE. SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE HIPPIE THING, I'M FEELING A FUNNY AND SUSPENSIVE CHAPTER COMING ALONG...**

**WARNING! I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU FEEL LIKE THROWING UP ALL JANxHANK FANS...OR IF YOU WANT TO PUNCH CAROL IN THE FACE...AGAIN...**

**AND SORRY IF TONY SEEMS A LITTLE BIT OOC! S.H. xxxx**

**Silence**

Wanda felt sick. Good thing there were plastic shopping bags in that cramped boot. Another minute of watching..._this_...was going to make her very, very ill.

…...

Hank had never kissed somebody before. Sure he'd hugged people before, like his family, sometimes Janet...

And the worst part of all of this was that he had scheduled (Oh Hank, whatever shall we do with you?) his first kiss to be with Jan. It wasn't Jan kissing him, unfortunately, it was Carol (You may kill or throw up now!).

Her lips were hard and she kissed him obnoxiously, smothering him deep into unhappiness.

His lips were soft and smooth, as lovely and light as Heaven Above.

He wanted to pull away desperately and forget the whole thing.

She wanted to go all the way. ^INSERT SICK HERE.^

Hank wondered if Wanda was watching. His cheeks flamed up rapidly and his hands grabbed Carol's shoulders and he pulled her away from him roughly.

Carol's emotions seemed to be a mix of upset, hatred, rage and embarassment. Altogether it seemed to equal up to lust. Yuck.

_Oh great!_ Thought Hank miserably, _She's probably going to get into the car and leave me here, something Jan might just do if I dumped her..._

''Uhhhh...that was awkward.'' mumbled a female voice. Wanda.

…...

Thor the Mighty Thunderer had an awful headache when he awoke. Being shot in the chest with a little arrow (Translation: Knock-out dart) had been so bad, and now this, too?

His fellow teammates lay either unconscious or waking up themselves when he opened his eyes.

Each one of them was chained to a large brick wall, which was hurting Thor's back terribly.

There was only himself, Iron Man and Hulk awake.

Hulk was roaring and banging furiously at the wall and the chains.

''Urrr...these things are invincible!'' exclaimed Iron Man, shocked. For once.

''Yes, they are.''said Thor, giving a few tugs at the chains before pulling and pushing furiously like Hulk.

Hulk wasn't talking for a reason. He'd been gagged. Probably so that the villains that had captured them didn't get huge headaches.

…...

Magicke ( Pronounced: Madge-eek) couldn't remember anything. All she knew was that she had a sister named Amora and that she was evil. She also knew she was part of the Masters of Evil.

Her hair was soaked in sweat from such intense and violent training with Amora's bodyguard, the Executioner. Amora wasn't Amora anymore right now. She was the Enchantress.

Amora beckoned Magicke from the battle to tell her something.

''Your name is Sally.'' she explained,'' You shall go and torture and torment our captives! Don't listen to them, sister, when they call you Jan or Janet or Wasp, they're liars. Understand?''

Sally smiled and nodded.

''Good.'' said Amora, and the girls embraced happily and lovingly.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: GRRR...I WANT TO KILL ENCHANTRESS/ AMORA! BUT I WON'T TILL' THE END OF THE STORY ( spoiler alert!). ANYWAY, WHAT'LL HANK DO? WHAT IF CAROL DRIVES OFF? WHAT IF WANDA THROWS- cough, cough, cough! **

**OK, FORGET I SAID THAT! SEE YA' NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SAD CHAPTER...I'M GOING TO CRY...I WAS LISTENING TO JAR OF HEARTS BY CHRISTINA PERRI, BTW!**

**Silence**

Sally's head pounded with blood. She was terrified of all these men yelling at her.

''Wake up, Jan!'' cried out the green man, sweat falling to the floor from his brow as he received another electric shock .

Sally glared at all of them, though her heart was beating like crazy.

_Remember, Janet! _Screamed a voice inside her head. She ignored it.

''I am Magicke, not Jan, not Janet, don't you understand?' she screamed angrily.

They all stopped speaking and stared at her like she was mad.

''That's enough!'' declared a voice,''Kill them all! Worthless, I tell you, _worthless_!''

It was the Skrull princess, Anelle, with her emerald-green scales and ugly black eyes.

Her dark pink hair was tied back in a pretty plait, her stomach was almost-invisible and her clothes were ripped and ragged, like she'd just been in another big battle against the Kree.

Amora had said the Skrulls could torture the Avengers , whilst they took control of the world.

But there were three Avengers still out there, being hunted down by the Super Skrull and Pals.

Sally bowed her head and ran out of the torture chamber and into her room.

She slammed the door and burst into tears, though she had no idea why she was crying at all.

…...

Wanda covered her ears with her hands and felt like crying.

Hank and Carol were screaming at each other for the fifth time.

They'd returned to the Avengers Mansion, but it was empty. It looked like it had been attacked.

Had the guys gotten kidnapped? Was Jan okay? Janet Van-Dyne was Wanda's best friend, the only one who could stand her spoilt, bratty behaviour, her short temper and sudden outbursts.

Wanda looked up at the two people, still roaring like lions at each other.

Wanda roared herself then, as she shot both of them, separately, with hex bolts, knocking them both deeply unconscious.

Whoops.

…...

Carol felt happy when she'd kissed Hank. He was like lemons and limes, her two favourite fruits, and she wanted all of him.

But now, that stupid brat had made her feel lonely and filled with rage and hatred, trapped in this weird, black world of darkness.

She felt like sleeping, but refused. Hank didn't love her, but he would soon.

Very, very soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER,GUYS, BUT I'M FEELING TIRED NOW AND, WELL, IT'S NOT VERY SAD AT THE MOMENT, BUT TRUST ME ON THIS ONE, YOU'LL BE GRABBING A BOX OF TISSUES BEFORE YOU KNOW IT! S.H. xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: WARNING: IF YOU FEEL DISTURBED BY THIS NEW OOC CAROL, THE FLIRTATIOUS WEIRDO NOW KNOWN AS ''CAZ'', IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE TELL ME! THANK YOU FOR LISTENING!**

**Silence**

Wanda felt really silly as she drove down the side of a mountain with two people drooling all over each other like golden retrievers.

The more she drove, the more upset she felt upset. She was upset because of always acting so spoilt, bratty, stupid, weak, out-of-control, useless, pathetic...and so many other things!

She glared at the road ahead and thought about the totally trashed mansion and drove faster. She parked at the destroyed hospital and rolled her eyes and groaned.

The police, the fire brigade, the ambulance people and all those emergency people, well, not counting the huge amount of paparazzi, were all trying to calm down the public and find the Super Skrull and Pals before things got ugly. Too late for that now.

People were rioting everywhere, chucking things about, crying over their beloved ones- now dead- and the paparazzi grabbed out their cameras and snapped photos of everything they could.

''STOP!''screamed the police force, trying to push and pull back as many people as they could.

Wanda closed her eyes and focused on the cameras of the paparazzi. The cameras exploded into flames and all the dead bodies crushed underneath of the building were pulled out and laid down on the ground.

Using every last ounce of magic left in her, Wanda revived all the dead and quickly shot Hank and Carol with a Hex Bolt before blacking out from exhaustion.

…...

Hank's eyelids shot open, shocking him with a sting of magic. Wanda's Hex Bolt. He looked across at the Scarlet Witch and quickly pulled himself together. Wanda had fainted so that meant...

He looked around for a while, trying to piece everything together. What had happened to him? Hank had no idea whatsoever.

He snapped out of his trance when he heard a female groan. Hank turned to see Carol awaken from her slumber, rubbing her eyes, yawning, then finally stretching.

…...

Carol looked at Hank and leapt up in shock-horror.

_Have I been sleeping? What's up? _She thought, looking from the unconscious Wanda to the baffled Hank.

''You're alright, then, Carol?'' Hank asked, smiling that pathetic, weak smile which Carol loved a lot.

Delighted with this attention, Carol said, ''Of course I am Hank, why wouldn't I be? And please, call me..._Caz_.''

Hank raised an eyebrow suspiciously at ''Caz''. Carol's sinister plot to make Hank hers was coming into motion was going very, very well. Now time to-

''Urrr...'' murmured Wanda, opening her eyes to groan and yawn and stretch like Carol had done just before.

''Wanda, what's going on?'' asked Hank, worriedly.

''Well, how do I say this? Aha! I know! So, basically, after losing Jan in the hospital, we were chased by Skrulls, hid up in a cave, you two started making-out passionately-I think-, then we went to the mansion, it had been attacked and you two were arguing so I knocked you out...and, umm...some other stuff that's not important right now! Right now we have to find the team!'' blurted out Wanda.

''Perfect.'' muttered Carol,''Why didn't she hit herself harder?''

''Let's go!'' declared Hank.

''Uhh...Hank...one problem.'' said Wanda,'' Where to start?''

''I know where to start Hankie'' cooed Carol seductively,''My room...''

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:...:-) :-) :-) ..LOL! S.H. xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: TORTURE TIME...WAHAHAHA!...CAPTAIN AMERICA, BLACK PANTHER, IRON MAN, HULK AND THOR ARE TORTURED FOR A WHOLE CHAPTER...AND WHEN YOU COMMENT PLEASE LEAVE A SUGGESTION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU WISH...**

**Silence**

Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America sat in silence in the dark chamber. He'd been chucked in here by a group of Skrulls under the command of Princess Anelle.

_Come on Cap, the guys are counting on you to survive this! _He thought and chewed his lower lip anxiously.

…...

T'Challa a.k.a Black Panther straightened his back in boredom. No action, no fighting, no torturing going on... Or was there? Was this the torture? Standing in a bright white room until you screamed out, as some of his teammates may have put it, ''randomly''?

…...

Tony (Was already introduced before!) fiddled with the chains which scraped into his iron suit menacingly. He opened up his mask and tried to calm himself down.

His heart thudded harder and harder into submission. His breathing was fast and was also seemingly sucking away at his life greedily. He waited for the end.

…...

The Hulk was just so bored, so bored he decided to chat to his alter-ego, Bruce Banner, who had folded his arms and crossed his legs as he chewed some old gum he's found in his coat pocket.

''It's freezing in here.'' pointed out Bruce rather randomly,''Aren't you even the _tiniest_ bit cold?''

''Nope.'' muttered Hulk, leaning against the so-called ''Death Room'' 's wall and looked at his big greeney-white nails and waited. Impatiently.

…...

Thor watched Anelle pace around him, humming an annoying tune to herself on purpose.

He was tied to a big metal chair- an electric chair as Anelle had called it- and he couldn't move an inch.

''So, monster, any plans for I?'' asked Thor.

''One: Don't call me a monster. Two: Yes, foul man, you shall die of an _unbearable_ torture.'' replied Anelle, grinning wickedly.

''What of my friends?''

''The same fate.''

''What of Hawkeye? Where did you drag him off to?''

''He's chained up-in such a _hot_ way-in my room on our spaceship!'' declared Anelle, proudly.

Thor was slightly shocked by this, but wasn't that bothered.

_At least it's not you! _Thought the Thunderer, and, with that, puffed out a big breath of total relief.

…...

''GET ME OUT OF HERE!''


End file.
